Talk:Empress Theresa (Book)/@comment-76.179.12.148-20181007165852/@comment-37035256-20181007204726
hi there— Hi! =D How you doin? --The book is full of truth about the human situation. It oozes out of every page. It's nothing but the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth whether you like it or not.— Whether I like it or not! Oh dayum, we got a badass over here! That is, for a unique definition of “truth.” Where things happen like the Israelis abandoning their ancestral land just like that. Or highly-trained government agents not taking their prisoner’s very obvious garbage away so she can’t use it to escape. Which, oh, is exactly what she does with hit. Besides, saying it extra hard or more times doesn’t make it true. That’s a trend I see a lot with first-time authors who seem to think that if they same something a lot that makes up for saying it well. This character’s a hero, these characters are in love, this character’s modest and humble. Any ***hole can write it, but not every ***hole can actually write it. A first-time author like you, Theresa. Gee, it’s almost like nobody agrees with this stuff except you, and you call everyone who doesn’t agree with it too stupid to get your great message. Wonder why nobody else except you is willing to defend your “masterpiece.” --Could somebody who writes a book like that tell lies?— Pretty words don’t prove honesty, because you know what other kind of people use pretty words and noble sentiments to try and gain support? Cult leaders. Politicians (hey, you just said that one out yourself when you slammed democrats!). Terrorists. Anybody can say something that sounds positive to try and get people to like them, doesn’t mean they believe it, and doesn't mean their goals are humble and humane. Right here below we’ve got that pretend story about all the money your investment wizardry is going to bestow your church and calling out people who don’t like your dumb book for not doing something comparable. I’m supposed to believe you don’t you think you’re a Great Person who’s going to Change the World with your Brilliant Masterpiece? Keep dreaming, Theresa. (For that matter also down below we’ve got you writing someone off because “It's llike those church pastors who sexually molest chikdren. Some people live two lives.” Yes they can, and they do. But according to you someone who makes observations on the human condition MUST be nice and honest. People like, oh, church pastors. Or maybe nice speeches automatically prove YOU’RE honest, because you’re a pretty princess who’s too special for rules, Theresa? XD) --I'll let viewers decide for themselves.— NO YOU WON’T! XD You’re gonna keep impressing the “greatness” of your crummy little YA novel on the world until somebody finally stages an intervention and takes your internet away. It’s totally lost on you that the simple fact you came here to say makes it a lie, and that is just hilarious. The additional fact that you’re convinced you’ll make your mark on the world with a book about the human condition, when you’re so ignorant of your own condition, is even more delicious.